


Different Flavours of Kisses

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accusations, Affection, Alcohol, Altissia, Amorous Boyfriend, Arguing, Clingy, Concern, Cuddling in Bed, Different Sort of Kisses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fighting, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream Kiss, Intervention, Laughter, Longing, Love, Making Out, Parties, Passion, Post-Break Up, Potential Friends Becoming Lovers, Prelude to Angry Sex, Relationship - Romantic, Romantic Fluff, Scar, Second Chances, Shyness, Slight Choking, Slow Dancing, Snow, Teasing, Undercover Missions, Whipped Cream, Worries, argument, corrupted Ardyn, dressing up, early morning kisses, ex-lovers, playfulness, small injury, use of nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Kisses come in all different kinds and are given for many different reasons. Sweet lazy good morning kisses that are like butterfly brushes. Passionate kisses during arguments. Kisses of hope or begging for forgiveness.This is a story about those kisses.





	1. Please Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I found a post on tumblr with ten different types of kisses, and I wanted to write about those with different FFXV characters and their kissing partners. Put it up as M(ature) due to some of the topics discussed in later chapters. 
> 
> Each note section before a chapter will have the relevant couple, tags, and the theme of the kiss they share. 
> 
> This one is between Titus and the Reader with as theme: Post Break Up Kiss. 
> 
> Relevant tags: Ex-Lovers, Post Break Up, Longing, Second Chances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but it says I miss you, I'm sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoke."

A million thoughts rushed through your mind. Breathing stuck in your throat as you felt trapped between two solid walls. One made of stone. One made from muscles and tightly spun feelings. He crushed you against the wall. Rough, battle-worn hands grabbing your shoulders so tightly that one of the thoughts that rushed through your mind was if he was going to leave bruises.

His lips were warm. Chapped. But oh so painfully familiar. Your eyes were open wide, shocked and startled. The kiss had come out of nowhere. The two of you had been talking about the upcoming mission, and the next thing you knew, he had you where you were now.

_I miss you_

Words Titus Drautos would never say.

_I’m sorry_

You wondered if those were ever in his vocabulary.

_Please love me again_

Heart beat faster as your hands landed on his chest, life coming back to your body. Fingers grabbed the leather of his uniform as you kissed him back desperately. You hadn’t expected this. But you were taking fullest advantage of it. Yes, you had been the one breaking up with him. Months ago. For the sake of your own sanity. Loving him had been so hard. He had hid behind so many walls.

_So many things unsaid_

But it felt like he said a thousand and one things with the kiss. The walls having fallen – even if it was just for a moment. His tongue swept into your mouth, sweeping away the confusing thoughts in your mind. You didn’t stop him. Kissing him back. Maybe for the last time. You didn’t care, you needed him more than you needed air. Wanting this moment to last forever.

But nothing lasts forever. The huge man pulling back, both of your breathing ragged. Mingling as he rested his forehead against yours. One hand resting against the side of your throat, the other one on your hips as he still trapped you with his body.

“I know I fucked up, Y/N. I know I have done wrong. But give me one more chance.” His thumb brushed against your jawline, those green eyes feverish. “Please.” He never said please. He always took, plundered like a pirate. An alpha male through and through.  
The way he said the word, that he had even said the word floored you.

Looking away, the intensity too much, you toyed with the decorations on his uniform. The last few months, it had been hell. Not having him sleep next to you. Or drop into his office to steal a little kiss. It felt like a piece of soul had been torn out of you.

“Y/N, please. Just please. I will do anything to have you back. I will properly show you what you mean to me. I....I love you.” His eyes darkened with pain as he cupped your face now. His face twisted. Breathing ragged not from the kiss anymore.

Your own eyes fluttered shut, leaning into his touch as it was a balm against the wounds. His body like a warm blanket, chasing away the bone-chilling cold you had become used to. Nerves bursting back alive again.

Meeting his eyes again, you gave him a small nod. His eyebrows shot up, a little broken noise slipping from him. This wasn’t the stoic, unmoving Titus Drautos you had known for so long. This was a broken man who needed you more than air itself. Good thing you were just a broken woman, needing him more than air as well.


	2. Kisses In The Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings with Nyx were some of your favourite moments of the day, especially the kisses he gave you when the first light of day tickled you two awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the main couple are Nyx / Reader with as theme: Early Morning Kisses. The prompt for this one was: A kiss that's a wake up call, its barey even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze. 
> 
> Relevant tags: love, early morning kisses, fluff, affetion, established relationship, cuddling in bed

The sun caressed your skin as it had sneaked through the curtains. You were still stuck half between wakefulness and a dream, feeling all warm and drowsy. Snuggling back against the warm, firm body behind you, you mewled faintly. Arms tightened around you as the body behind you moved. Lips faintly brushing against the corner of your lips, making them quirk up happily.

“Five more minutes,” you murmured as the stubble tickled your skin. Those warm lips kept pressing kisses on your skin as Nyx tried to reach your lip. But he was sleepy as well, not wanting to move too much and lose the warmth of the blanket. These mornings were precious to the both of you. Often, either one of you – most of the time Nyx – had to rush out in the early morning to go to work.

“How about five more kisses?” You smiled amused at his playful tone, rolling onto your other side. Snuggling your face against his throat, breathing softly. His scent always comforted you. Made you even more relax. His hand settled on the back of your neck, massaging you slowly as he placed one leg over yours. Trapping you. Not that you wanted to leave. He radiated heat, better than blankets could ever be.

Calloused fingers tipped your chin up, his face soft. Those blue eyes had a hint of sleepiness. His cheeks shadowed with more stubbles than usual as he hadn’t shaved yet. His hair mused, those braids coming undone a bit. He was the most handsome you had ever seen and met.

Your hands rested on his stomach, feeling his breathing as he leaned in. His lips slightly chapped, but they held so much love for you. The kiss soft and sweet, almost a bit lazy. Symbolising perfectly the moment between you two. Warm, slow, lazy morning. Being spend in the arms of the one you loved the most. Lazy mornings, they were slivers of happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


	3. A Sweet Flavoured Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all things that was happening, it was nice to have a moment of peace and quiet with your sunshine chocobo. Seeing Prompto so happy, enjoying his ice cream, made your heart sing with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features sweet Prompto and the reader! Thought to add him in this series as well as i don't write him often. 
> 
> Theme: Hesitant Kiss  
> Prompt: The type of kiss where their lips touch a brush against each other's a few times, a breath fanning across each other's faces as one waits for the other to make a move.
> 
> Relevant tags: Fluff, Altissia, Ice Cream Kiss, Whipped Cream, Food, First Kiss, Shyness.

Altissia could be called the Sea Pearl. Made from marble or orange bricks. The numerous archways and bridges. Ancient statues of mythical creatures of bygone times. Water glistering like gems in the many canals of the city. The place resembled a maze, but one that you’d love to get lost. Explore it’s many hidden gardens, little shops, and cute little cafe’s were you could hear the hustle and bustle of the city in the distance and the soft music notes.

Glancing to your side, you smiled at Prompto as he ate his ice cream. A nice heap of whipped cream on it. You had opted for some nice refreshing shaved ice with your favourite syrup flavour. His other friends were off doing whatever they felt like, but he had asked you if you wanted to tag along with him. Taking pictures.

Of course you had said yes. You loved spending time with him, hear his funny jokes and enthusiastic comments. You adored that literal embodiment of sunshine. The smile on your lips could be almost called goofy, which you tried to hide by shoving some of the shaved ice into your mouth.

“Y/N?”

“Mhmmm?”

“Want to have a bite of my ice cream?’ Those sparkling blue eyes with specks of purple shone shyly, lips curved as he held out his ice cream. You heart melting at the sweet look on his face and gesture. He always shared. Always tried to look after you. Offering his jacket when you were cold. Or your favourites during dinner. He had no mean bone in his body.

When you nodded, he moved the cone closer, and you leaned closer. Taking a lick, you felt some of the whipped cream stick to your bottom lip. “Oh! No, let me clean that up!” The next thing you knew, his lips brushed against yours. The touch was at odds with his quick comment that ‘he would clean it up’. Hesitant, shyly, but it made your heart beat faster, blood pumping through your veins. A little warmth kindled in the centre of your stomach, your hand resting on his thigh as his hand rested on the top of your arm.

So soft sweet lips, a swift brush of tongue to wipe away the cream off your lips. You sighed as he pulled back, so much hesitation in his eyes. But hope as well. It seems that you weren’t the only one who had been hiding certain romantic notions. With the setting sun warming your skin, you cupped his face and brushed your thumb over those lips that had just caressed yours.

“Mmmm, you taste so much better than the ice cream.” He giggled as his ears reddened, those eyes sparkling even more, but he sat taller. A spark of confidence erasing the hesitation and shyness.

“Want another taste?” Oh, you could enjoy this newfound confidence in him. Nodding, this time you leaned in to get that taste you could become addicted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


	4. A Kiss of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gladio were passionate in all ways of your relationship: from lovemaking and arguing. And sometimes, those two mixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter with this time my favourite man, Gladiolus Amicitia! 
> 
> Theme: In the Moment Kiss  
> Prompt: maybe it's in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.
> 
> Relevant tags: Argument, Passion, Small Injury, Scar, Worries, Concern, Prelude to Angry Sex, Established Relationship

The two of you didn’t fight often, but when you did fight – it exploded. He roared like a bear at you. You hissed like a feral cat as you moved your hands animatedly. Cheeks flushed as eyes flashed. The two of you were fierce, passionate, and temperamental people. It made sparks fly between you two. Wildness between the sheets. But when something happened, both of you tired and on edge because you two had demanding jobs, then the fierce and passionate could go south as well.

Harsh words flew around, bouncing off the walls. It made the apartment feel small. Almost claustrophobic. At least it would feel like that if you had a moment to pay attention so you could notice it.

Gladio’s cheeks had darkened, those amber eyes parked with fire as he looked taller, more broad. More intimidating. Even a behemoth would run away if they saw him staring the down like that. Call you a fool or brave, but you stood toe to toe with him. Poking that large expand of muscles as you wiped verbally the floor with him for being a dumbass. He thought he was invincible. Ha! Even Mr. Muscle-Man could get injured. Just look at that damn gash he had on his face! He should have punched the man instead of getting injured himself.

He rather hurt than hurt a fellow Lucian. It was honourable. It was the moral high ground. But damn it by the Six, honour and moral high ground would get him no where if he lost his eye!

You opened your mouth as you prepared yourself to verbally ram into his head about the dangers of bottles when you lost the ability to speak. His lips covered yours as that damn wicked tongue of his brushed against yours. His fingers curled around your shoulders to hold you in place.

The anger, the rage, the worry morphed into something hotter. Made something throb between your thighs as you fisted his shirt, standing on your toes. Without breaking a sweat, he lifted you up and pushed you against the wall a tad harder than he usually did. The adrenaline racing through your veins as you tried to get closer. Then your brain cells started to function again, and you shoved his head back as you couldn’t pull back yourself. Seeing you were so close against the wall.

“Gladio, what the fuck!”

He growled when you bit his bottom lip when he tried to kiss you again, his hands squeezing your ass. His eyes sparked as his lips curved into a sharp, sensual smile. The man pressed his chest against yours, trapping you even more. The way he had positioned you, you could feel his impressive length pushing against the zipper of his leather pants.

“Can you blame me? You look so hot and on fire. I just had to kiss you.”

“I am angry with you!”

“Then we will have angry sex.” The two of you stared at each other. The tension rising, heart beating faster. Seconds later, the tension snapped – the two of you kissing hard again. Gladio lifting you up higher, walking briskly to the bedroom to do just what he had said you two could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuds are appreciated!


	5. Can't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, he was punctual and had a tight schedule. But some mornings, your boyfriend Ignis did not carea about the rest of the world and his responsibilites. He just wanted to kiss you as many times as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the Advisor's turn to have a chapter about kisses!
> 
> Theme: Can't Let You Go Kiss  
> Prompt: The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away. 
> 
> Wanted to show a more playful side of Ignis. He is just a young man, and they can act irresponsible and lovey-dovey at times too. 
> 
> Relevant Tags: Early Mornings, Teasing, Amorous Boyfriend, Clingy, Playfulness, Established Relationship, Laughter

The smell of Ebony drifted from the kitchen as you stood in the bathroom. Leaning one hand on the edge of the sink as you brushed your teeth as quick and fast as you could. Next to you stood Ignis, leaning as close as he could towards the mirror as he worked the straight blade over his jaw. You couldn’t help but stare a little bit as it was oddly arousing to watch him shave himself.

Sharp green eyes met you through the reflective glass, a spark appearing in them as his lips twitched for a second. Blowing him a kiss when you got caught, you washed your mouth and rushed to bedroom to get properly dressed. The sun had   
  
barely started to break through the horizon and dispel the night, a mixture of blues, purples, and just the faintest sliver of orange.

You smiled as you buttoned your shirt when he appeared behind you, his hair hanging before his forehead, his glasses low on his nose. His hand rested on your stomach, he leaned in to press a soft kiss on your throat. “You’re distracting me. And you need to get ready too. You’ve a meeting at 8am, and still need to kick Noct out of bed,” you reminded him husky as he moved his hand under your blouse. Those wicked teeth of his nibbling onto your pulse.

“Ignis.” He chuckled against your skin as he pushed you closer against his body, a cheeky look on his face. Oh darn. Was it one of those mornings? Usually he was the one who made sure the two of you left for work on time. Breakfast waiting for you when you rolled out of the shower. Your lover sipping his Ebony while reading the morning paper. However, this morning he had been uncharacteristically slow. Clinging to you more in bed, trying to sneak his hand into places where we had no time for. _Like he was trying to right now_.

“IGNIS!” You grabbed his wrist as he laughed, your cheeks heating up as you snatched his hand away from between your legs. Bumping your behind against his crotch to get him away from your neck. “What has gotten into you! You’re as bad as Gladio!” you teased him.

He scowled amused at you through the mirror before turning you around. Those arms you loved to be in, holding you close as he rested his forehead against yours. His lips brushing little kisses against yours as you rested your hands against his chest. You barely had any defences against him, just a look could you turn into goo. “Can you blame me, my dearest? Shall I tell you how irresistible you are to me?”

“Usually I would be all ears, Mr Scientia, but I have to get ready for work!” You slipped out from his warm arms, dodging him when he tried to grab you again, you grabbed your clothes and made a run for it – followed by his playful laughter.

  
The rest of your morning you spent dodging your boyfriend who tried to steal all kinds of sweet kisses, trying to make you linger and stay even longer. Some moments you faltered. Standing on your toes to kiss him deeper, tasting the bitter tang of ebony on his lips. The sweetness of the waffles. Or the freshness of his toothpaste. Those gloved hands moving over your body with interest and seduction.

This time he had you pressed against the wall by the door, pecking little kisses on your lips as his hands rubbed your sides. Ten minutes surely must have passed. You being so weak to pull him back a few times when he had pulled back finally. Getting lost in the moment, the soft tender feelings you shared with him. His gloves were warm, his hands cupping your cheeks as he busied himself with kissing you again.

In public, he practically never kissed you. But behind closed doors? He loved to touch, loved to kiss. Loved to indulge himself in touches and sensations. You didn’t complain. _Usually_. “Ignis, we will be late,” you murmured against his lips. Pulling back, but he followed and brushed your lips with his again. His thumb brushing against your chin.

“Iggy!” He sighed, a little pout on his face as he rested his forehead against yours again. Rubbing his nose against yours.

“Sorry, love.” You snorted unladylike, sorry your butt. “You’re just irresistible.” Ah! Why did he said that? Mewling, you pulled him down to give him a kiss again. He smirked but kissed you back happily.

“We really need to go...” Ignis sighed as his phone started to beep, pulling back one last time. His lips swollen from all the kisses, his hair a bit messed up because you had been unable to brush your fingers through them.

Helping each other fix their hair, you shared one last kiss before finally getting onto your way to work. When your phone buzzed, you giggled when you read his message.

 _Oxfordian Cockatiel_ : I am stealing a kiss later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


	6. A Changed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had always counted yourself lucky with being married to Ardyn Lucis Caelum. A good King, a warm King. A King that gave so much to his people. But...it seems that even a good man could be changed by the hardship he witnesses and trying to heal a dangerous plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Empty Kiss  
> Prompt: When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares anymore. 
> 
> This time I decided to try a character I haven't written before: Ardyn Izunia, here Ardyn Lucis Caelum because it was before he was rejected by the Crystal and Bahamut. 
> 
> Warning: there are triggers in this piece, and it is not a happy one. Ardyn lashes out at his wife due to absorbing so many daemons. So, if you don't want to read things like that, skip this one. 
> 
> Tags: established relationship, accusations, slight choking, arguing, corrupted Ardyn, intervention, use of nicknames

The creaking of the door pulled you out of your thoughts, your head snapping away from the window. Your heart skipped a delighted beat as you watched your lover and husband walk into the room. But the next beat that it skipped was one of worry. He looked...different. Almost aloof and oddly exhausted. “Ardyn,” you greeted him lovingly as you made your way towards him. Your hands cupping his face as he stared at you. No warmth. No playful greeting.

The worry only grew, but you pushed it away. Surely it was mere exhaustion. He had to travel so far and for so long, healing and helping your people. The mantel of King so heavy on his shoulders. But he never complained. He was a good king who loved his people. Even his younger brother Izunia said so, and that boy could be pessimistic and dark on even the best of days.

“I missed you,” you whispered tenderly as you brushed your fingertips over his cheeks. He just stared at you, his amber eyes flat and distant. It must have been a rough trip. The Starscourge having spread more than you all had expected. You would talk with Gil and Izzy later, see if there was something you could do. If Ardyn kept pushing himself like this, he would flame out. And who then would be able to receive the Crystal’s blessing and finally erase the horrid plague from the world?

But that was a worry for later. Now you needed to ground him and bring him back to the now. He always got so stuck in his head when he had healed people. Standing on your toes, you pressed your lips tenderly against his. Pouring in your love and warmth into the sweet caress. However...he did not respond. Nothing. Usually, after a second or two, the ice around him would break and your sweet Dyn would kiss you back happily. Nothing...not a spark. It was like pressing your lips against ice.

“Dyn?” you murmured confused as you pulled back. Searching his eyes for an explanation. “What is....” He cut off your words as his hand wrapped around your throat, applying pressure. Ice cold panic rushed through you as you grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him away. What the Six? He had never laid a hand on you. Never. Always treated you like you were made of glass.

Horror filled your stomach as one side of his face changed. Black bled into the white of – for you – right eye. His veins turned the same shade of black as black goo leaked from out of his eye and mouth. A look appearing on his face that you could only describe as ‘demonic’. “Dyn...let go,” you choked out as you struggled against his grip. The pressure increasing on the side of your windpipe. No. No this couldn’t be happening.

“So lovingly and sweet, you’re quite an actress. Aren’t you, wife?” What was he talking about? A maniac look appearing in his eyes as he lifted you up, your toes brushing against the marble of the floor. You gasped for as you kept struggling, eyes burning with tears.

“Dyn! You’re hurting me!”

“Not as much as you’ve hurt me!” His voice rose with each word he spoke, but it wasn’t his usual one. It sounded like it were a thousand voices mixed in his. “I’ve seen you looking at Izunia. Seen the desire in your eyes. You’ve been sneaking around with him, haven’t you? That is why he has been staying behind. To fuck my wife.”

“No...I...we...Dyn...please!” The door slammed open as black spots appeared in your field of sight.

“Dyn! What are you doing!” Gilgamesh thundered as he rushed forward, breaking his King’s grip and sending you to the floor. You let out a whimper as you leaned forward on your arm, tears running down your cheeks as air filled your lungs again. Your fingers brushing over the spot where your husband had grabbed you so hard.

You flinched away when arms came around you, scared it was Ardyn again who said such slander to you. You would never betray him. You loved him more than life itself. “Sssh, sssh, Y/N. I got you.” You met the pale blue eyes of Izunia, who looked shocked. Gilgamesh had smashed Ardyn against the wall, being a Shield for his Queen now as Ardyn roared and snarled.

“Get her out of here! I will calm him down!” Gil ordered as he struggled to get Ardyn away from you, a maniac look on your King-husband’s face. It broke your heart to see him like this, so not himself. This was wrong. How could have this happened? Where had it all gone wrong?

Izunia picked you up in his arms, you pressing your hands against your ears as Ardyn screamed horrible things at you. The younger man rushed you out of the bedroom, into a different wing of the palace. Tears streamed down your face faster as you touched your lips with your fingertips. Your mind in a turmoil as you met your brother-in-law’s eyes. He kneeled down before you and rubbed your arms.

“What has happened to him, Izzy? He acts like he is possessed.” you whispered pained as you felt cold. As if you were in shock. Still could hear him shout those accusations at you. Izunia casted his eyes down, squeezing your hands soft.

“Stay in these rooms, Y/N. I will take care of this,” he murmured with determination, and anger, in his eyes. Before you could stop him, he summoned his rapier and rushed out of the door. You let out a trembling breath, your hand clutching protectively over your stomach. What was going on? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


	7. The Lion and The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor Leonis and you had only one mission: get those blueprints back from the broker. But it seems, that when adrenaline ran high, walls would come down and feelings that had been hidden for longer than you both realised bubbled to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Unbreakable Kiss  
> Prompt: The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.
> 
> Relavant tags: undercover mission, fighting, forbidden kisses, alcohol consumption, making-out, flirting, longing, potential friends becoming lovers, secrets.
> 
> Cor is in this one! Acting like a secret agent with his spy friend reader. This is a classical case of me writing more than I expected, but what can I say? The muse was inspired.

The music hummed through the room, mixing with the chatter and laughter of the patrons that mingled around in the illegal casino. Who would have thought that such an elegant place would be hidden behind the blue tarp of a fishmonger’s stand? Only those who had emerged themselves in the illegal circuit, like you were, knew about this place. It was a safe haven for all kinds of traders to make their deals. The lady with the sharpest cheekbones you’ve seen ever was here to sell illegal substances to whoever was willing to pay the most of it. The man with the brand on his hand could get you in contact to some highly specific mercenaries who were skilled in destabilising factories or catch specific daemons for testing. Yes, they were quite an interesting bunch. One of their leaders was a mean black jack player.

The man with the eagle nose was a famous information dealer who had gotten you tips here and there in your time undercover who had yielded some interesting results. Jacen, at least that was the name people used for him in these circles, had whispered in your ear about a deal that certainly caught your interest. A weapon’s dealer called Soren had gotten his hands on some highly confidential blueprints stolen from an Insomnian weapon’s manufacturing factory. The most interest buyer was of course Niflheim who needed the blueprints to arm themselves against Insomnia’s latest weapons.

Of course, you had contacted your handler who had briefed the government. You had expected them to want you to act on it, but you had not expected them to send you Cor Leonis as your back-up. The Immortal himself had graced you with his present.

When you had opened your door and saw him standing there, you couldn’t help but giggle and asked him which beaver he had shaved and attached to his jaws. That made the man roll his eyes and boink you over the head. Never in all the years you had known Cor had you seen him with a full beard and longer hair. Your curious side, the part that made you such a good spy, had wanted to question him on that. However, you and Cor had made a deal. You would stay out of each other’s private business. It allowed you two to sit in a cafe without having to worry about heavy stuff, to be around someone who wouldn’t question the things going on, the choices you made. Just someone to drink whiskey with and shoot the breeze.

It didn’t mean you worried a bit about him. He was still your friend. But, you also knew that if he really needed to talk about whatever had caused the change in him, he knew you would listen. Even though you had been a spy since you turned fifteen, you would never use the information he told you against him.

The brightest blue eyes set in a sun-weathered face suddenly locked with yours, as if the damn man had read you mind. He finished the game of craps he was playing, pocketed his wins before he made his way towards you. “Enjoying yourself, dearest?” His rich voice rumbled as he placed his hand on your hip as you rested yours on his chest – sipping your Silver Ghost. You two had decided that he played your new lover as you had a reputation in these circles, needing to give him a reason why he was here. Besides, he shared similarities with the type you usually went for.

“Yes, sweetie, it is always a delight to see you fleece people out of their money.” Your smile could be described as smug and feline, your thin fingers playing with the black slick tie. It wasn’t a lie. It was almost an art form. No one could figure it out when he was bluffing or not, his face as readable as a slab of ice. Even you, who made a living of studying people, couldn’t quite figure it out either. It made it only more accelerating. It didn’t help that he looked rather dapper in his three-piece well-tailored black suit. He made you react in ways you hadn’t in a while.

The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as his eyes stared down at you, flickering to your red painted lips that touched the rim of your thin glass. Mmmm, interesting. “Any news from your friend?” He moved his hand to your behind, pulling you closer in what could be considered a possessive grip. Good. He knew how to play the game and didn’t seem shy to. You liked it.

“He let me know that our little present is arriving in an hour. So we got time.” You kept your eye on your surroundings. Some would say that you shouldn’t trust Jacen. He was the Informant. He could sell you out as quickly as he could sell to you. Which wasn’t wrong. But you knew that Jacen had a very personal issue with the Niffs, would never ever do business with them. No matter the juicy information he could get – he had many ways to get information. Besides, it was bad for business to kill your sources. And you were one of his best singing birds.

Cor nodded as he flagged down the bartender to get a drink, a whiskey on the rocks. Turning to him, your eyes glanced curiously over his hand. Wait. There was something different. Didn’t he use to wear a ring? Solid, simple golden band. But there was nothing now, only a faint coloration that seemed to be going away already. One of your friends who worked at the Citadel had mentioned he had gotten married a while back. Maybe he had taken it off for the mission tonight. No...no he hadn’t worn it when he had arrived at your doorstep. Wait, hadn’t the same friend told you just a few months before that he had gotten divorced?

Of everyone else, you knew a lot. But when it came to Cor, you kept yourself as ignorant as possible – as you had promised him you would be. When he met your eyes again, you gave a mental shrug and moved closer to him. He didn’t pull away, no, he pulled you even closer as he stared into your eyes again. He always did that. Always made eye contact and never flinching, never seemed to be afraid of what your acute observations could discover about him.

His thumb brushed over the slope of your behind, sending shivers of heat into your core as you stepped closer to him. Your hips touching with his. He looked like he belonged here. A powerful weapon’s dealer with his partner, just out for a night of fun. Drinking his whiskey and standing there like he owned the place. It was sexy.

Dragging your nails over his chest, playfully hooking them into his belt to pull him closer, you wiggled your eyebrows. “Dance with me.” He arched his eyebrow in response, still casually sipping his drink. “C’mon, handsome, when was the last time you let go?” You rolled your hips against him lightly, slowly seducing him. You could always blame it on the act, on the mission you had to do, if he rejected you. But his eyes only darkened, glancing at your lips again. Finishing your drink, you placed the glass away and held out your hand to him. Daring him to let loose.

He downed his drink and accepted your hand, pulling you along to the dancefloor. Space was a luxury between you two as he pulled you close against his body. Oh. It seems he knew how to dance, very well. The little smirk on his lips told you that he found enjoyment in your surprise. Naturally, he led in the dance. His hand apparently had found a home, planted on your behind.

“Enjoying yourself there?”

“Of course, Y/N. Pretty lady on my arm. A potential chance to get some frustrations out of me.” You tilted your head curiously as you moved sensually against him on the beat. You preferred doing your mission as secretive and stealthy as possible. But, he was one of the best fighters around so if it did come to blows, you stood a better chance with him. “Making sure Lucis stays secure. Emptying my mind. Yes, I am enjoying myself.”

Fascinating. He wasn’t a man of many words, nor one that revealed that what bothers him. But here you were, getting an interesting insight. Dragging your nail against his jaw, you purred at him. “Lets empty your mind then, before we got to earn our pay.”

A rumble vibrated his chest as his eyes sparked for a second. You barely had time to process the spark of mischief before he dipped you, making you laugh startled and wrap a leg around his hip to stabilise yourself. Well, well, well, what did you feel there?

Again, you were taken by surprise how well he could dance the passionate dance you two engaged in right now. The look in his eyes hypnotised you. The music fanning the fire in your soul. Your hands gliding over the vast expense of his chest and the firmness of his biceps. His hands moved over your back, pressing against your behind to move your hips against his.

Tension between you increased, a heat spreading through your body. Friction adding to the heat as you danced so close together. Breaths mingling as he stared into your eyes the whole time. You could become lost into those eyes. So many secrets hidden in them. You wanted to caress the sharp lines of his face, feel the harsh rasp of his facial hair against your sensitive skin. Map the fine lines on his forehead and press your lips against his scars.

Sadly, the moment couldn’t last. In the corner of your eye, you saw Jacen give you a little signal. Cor saw it as well. When the song ended, he led you off the dancefloor and to a stand table. Your eyes moved over the balconies that looked over the central part of the illegal casino. The thumb of Cor brushing over your lower back almost distracted you but your eyes spotted the dealer who Jacen had told you about. Resting your hand on Cor’s stomach you leaned in closer as he leaned his head down. Appearing two lovers who were just whispering secrets or naughty things to each other.

“Soren on your nine. No Niffs yet. No MTs.” The lack of those eerie soldiers would make things easier for you two. You had already discussed how to get the information. Part of you wanted to kill him for even having the plans, but you knew he was just the middle man of the middle man. Maybe you could get the leak, but chances were better that internal investigations would reveal them. No, your mission was to extract the information with as little trouble as possible. It helped that Soren didn’t know either of you. Sharing a look with Cor, you nodded and left to get the blueprints. Cor melting into the shadows to be your back-up.

You rolled your shoulders when you had finished your business, it had gone faster than you and Cor had expected it to go. Even managed to get some hint for the internal investigation to figure out who the leaker was, and Soren had no idea that either of you two were Lucians.

However, as smoothly as the mission had gone, how a big of a mess was waiting for you. It seems the Niffs had indeed arrived, and for some reason decided to pick a bone with Jacen. Most of the time, Jacen would deflect it and not cause any problems. But it seems something had to be going wrong, and he just punched one of the Niffs.

“We should leave,” Cor spoke, but you could hear in his voice that he didn’t like that idea. His cheekbones looking sharper than usual as he stared down. You knew he wasn’t going to leave. He owned Jacen a debt, you owned Jacen a debt. He turned to you, loosening his tie. “Change of mission. Distract and extract Jacen out of this place. Do not use the King’s magic.” You nodded. You were one of the few, like Cor, who could summon a weapon out of the ether. But doing so, would ruin your cover forever.

Ripping off an ornamental staff from the wall, you jumped off the balcony and joined the fray. Cor and you danced around each other, knocking down the Niffs. And the MT’s that fell down from the ceilings. You admired the sheer physical strength that Cor displayed. He was a fantastic katana user, but by the Six, those fists packed a punch. Denting metal, breaking metal arms.

He tossed one of the MT’s guns at you, knowing you were a much better shot than he was. Using the gun, you created a way towards Jacen and the exit, grabbing the Information-dealer by his scruffs and got him out of the place – knowing Cor would be right behind you.

The three of you ran through the narrow dark streets, using the confusing layout of the place to shake off any pursuit. MT’s weren’t the smartest people around. Jacen bend over when the three of you stopped in a dark corner, his eye looking bruised and some blood under his nose. “Thanks you two.” He pushed himself up. Looking around sceptical. “Best if we....” Cor pushed you against the wall when we heard the clicking noises of the MTs, too close for comfort. He just nodded to Jacen before pulling you along, parting ways with the other man. You would message him later to make sure he got out safely and figure out what his issue was.

Cor held your hand tightly as you ran again, glad that you knew how to run on high heels. Exhilaration rushed through you, making you almost want to laugh. A few times, he had to press you up against a wall to hide. Those blue eyes almost looked like they were glowing in the light of the moon. His large body and strong arms caging you against the wall, functioning like a warm wall. It only made the adrenaline fan a fire inside of you.

Finally, you two managed to shake of the MTs and get to the safe house you used for the mission. When the door fell close behind you, and the automatic locks fell into place, you were the one to pull Cor close while leaning against the wall. The man rested his arm above your head as he leaned his head down, both of you still panting from the exercise.

Interest coloured his eyes as they kept flickering from yours to your lips. The tension that had been building between the two of you, finally came to a climax as he kissed you hard. His hand against the back of your neck as he hauled you up closer to his body. You ripped open his waist coat before grabbing his shirt to pull him closer.

His other hand grabbed your ass. The kiss filled with passion and hunger. You shouldn’t be kissing him. You two had just finished a mission. He was hiding something. But fuck, you didn’t care anymore. You wanted him, you’ve been wanting him for a while now. He grunted against your lips when you cupped him through his pants, feeling how hard he had become. His tongue brushed against yours as you stroked him through the fabric.

A little voice kept whispering in your mind that you shouldn’t do it, but you shut it up by moaning softly in his mouth. Focusing on the feeling of his rough hand kneading your behind. He lifted your leg, wrapping it around his hip and removed your hand so he could grind against you. Your body melted in response. The evidence of your arousal staining your panties.

The calloused pads of his fingers caressed your bare skin as he pushed his hand under your skirts, pushing under the lace of your panties that covered your behind and squeezed again. You pulled back, giving a little nibble on his bottom lip. “How about we take this somewhere else?”

As much as you would enjoy him fucking you against the wall, you wanted him on top of you. Untangling yourself out of his arms, you started to walk away from him. Giving him a choice to continue this. With a fluent movement, you took off your panties and decided to give him an incentive to come into your room. The giggle you let out could only be described as cheeky as you tossed your panties at him. He caught it with ease, a hungry dark look filling his eyes.

“I am all for that. Hope you can handle what I’ve wanted to give you for months now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


	8. Breath-taking Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To dance under the star-filled skies and in the snow-filled paradise in the arms of your Prince, it was a delight that would forever be cemented in your memory by his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is: Its the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape as you try to let your mind process what happened.
> 
> Character: Noctis
> 
> Relevant Tags: slow dancin, friends becoming lovers, first kisses, snow, parties, dressing up.
> 
> A/N: apologies for taking so long with this chapter. Noctis is not a character I write often and with college demading my attention, it took a while. However, summer holiday is around the corner so i hope I can write a lot more.

You swayed along with the beat of the music that the orchestra played, holding a bit of your skirts to make them sway more. Everyone was dressed to the T; People wearing sharply-cut tuxedos - even the Prince’s Shield was wearing a shirt - and others wearing colourful ball gowns. Of course, there were those in uniform like people from the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive, but even their dress blues looked lovely.

The Shiva’s Ball was considered to be one of the loveliest events in Insomnia. With fireworks at midnight of blue, silver, and white that created crystals in the sky. The gardens all decorated with icy themes as was the ballroom. This year was even more special as a decent pile of snow had fallen.

Lips curved at that thought as you remembered how you, Noctis, and Prompto had a whole snowball fight in the courtyard. Gladio and Ignis joining in as well. The Shield and Prompto yelling at Noctis, playfully, when the Prince had used his warping skill. His excuse? ‘I need to practice’. Brat. An affectionate line decorated your lips. He was a brat you adored so much. From his sleepy grumbling muttering when he had to wake up, to his excited cries when he fished, to his kind worries about everyone around him even though he tried to hide it so well.

Making your way out of the ballroom as it started to become a bit too warm for you, you walked into the decorated gardens. The snow crackled under your heels as you made your way slowly over the paths. Taking a deep breath, you filled your lungs with crisp clean air. Your skin tingling as it cooled off, your cheeks all flustered from being inside the warm ballroom for so long. Even though they had opened some windows and AC, the sheer number of people made the room warm.

Flinching when soft fabric brushed over your shoulders, your head snapped to the side to meet steel-blue eyes and lips kicked up in a rueful – but concerned – smile. “I didn’t want you to catch a cold.” Noctis brushed his fingers over your arms as he stood beside you, making butterflies go rampant in your stomach.

“Won’t you catch a cold?” The last things you wanted was him being sick tomorrow. Although...

“You know the cold doesn’t bother me much,” he reassured you as he casually took your hand. Your eyebrows arched as he entwined your fingers with his. He gently tugged you along, pulling you deeper into the garden. Maybe you two shouldn’t sneaking out like this, Gladio nowhere in sight. But you didn’t comment on it.

The last few weeks, you had not been able to spend a lot of time with him. Noctis being too busy with official business to hang out with you. So, to spend some time together. Just the two of you, was nice.

“I do hope you’re not leading me to my grave,” you teased him playfully, laughing when he stuck out his tongue at you. Your heart couldn’t help but melt, despite the freezing cold. You loved it when he was like this, young and without worries. Young. He carried too much on those slender shoulders of his, it made your heart ache so many times. Just as his father made your heart ache as you at times glimpsed the exhaustion on his face when he thought no one was looking. From the moments Noctis had confided in you, you knew that your friend worried about his father. Worried about the way the Crystal demanded so much from the King. In turn, that made you worry and fear for Noctis. Because one day, he would be King. Would carry the burdens that his father carried.

Noctis bumped his shoulder lightly against yours, his fingers squeezing yours. You gave him a sheepish smile as he looked softly at you, knowing he had figured out you were worrying about him again. Squeezing his hand back, you told him silently that you would quit worrying for the night. Just enjoy the moment. As you had often told him to do.

“Dance with me.”

“What?” You looked confused at him as you two entered a snow white courtyard. No one in sight or to be heard. A private little sanctuary.   
“Dance with me.”

“You hate to dance, Noct.” How often had he complained about his dancing classes, how he found it a waste of his time to learn how to waltz? The young man just smiled at you as he turned and pulled you against you. His hands moving yours in the correct positions.

“I just didn’t have the right partner to dance with.” Your eyes widened as he swayed you on the faint music that could be heard in the distance. The world becoming only you and him as you could only see his eyes. Those steel blues staring down at you as he smiled. It made wrinkles appear on the corner of his eyes that you always thought were too big for his soft face. His black bangs stood in sharp contrast to his fair skin, red under his eyes because of his lack of sleep the last few days. He was just too handsome to be real.

Your heart jumped as thin lips pressed against, your eyes fluttering closed as a reaction as your mind just stops. All you feel are warm lips against yours that make butterflies go rampant in your stomach. Noctis’ hand pressed firmly against your back to pull you closer against the hard lines of his slender building. Your hands move to rest against his chest as you kissed him back with the same enthusiasm and passion he bestowed of you – the surprise having ebbed away.

The little cheek sucked on your bottom lip before slowly pulling back. Body leaning closer as you tried to chase his lips, not wanting to end yet. His breathe tickled your wet lips as the cold certainly didn’t bother you anymore. Your mouth agape as you couldn’t think, couldn’t react.

As you finally managed to open your eyes again. Noctis watched you, his pupils dilated as his skin had become flushed. His fingers twitched against your back as you knew that tight faced look. Ah, first he was so bold to kiss you out of nowhere, and now he was nervous. Time to erase that.

Pulling his head down by grabbing his tie, you kissed him deeply and took him by surprise this time. It didn’t last long as he kissed you back enthusiastically between one breathe and the next. Seems you couldn’t escape the heat even here. But oh what a joyous heat it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
